The Dark Matter Emissary
by SuperSmasher123
Summary: You know the Subspace Emissary in Brawl, right? Now imagine it with only Kirby characters. That's what this is. See who I think would be good in a Smash Bros. game or if Hal makes a Kirby fighting game. I know, bad summary, but the story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Yeah, I'm bad at introductions.**

**Anyway, now to start a new game! As you know, this is a retelling of Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary, but with only Kirby characters. I might throw in few surprises along the way.**

**I came up with this when I was listening to some Kirby boss themes and saw some comments on how some Kirby characters would be great for Smash Bros. So, I came up with this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Adventure

"Welcome to the 20th Kirby Smash Challenge! Now for the final match between Kirby and Keeby!" said the Waddle Dee announcer. "I hope Kirby wins." said Adeline sipping on a soda. "Why is that?" said Ribbon who was sitting next to Adeline. "I bet my paint brush on him." said Adeline. The Waddle Dee announcer walked on the Green Greens arena with Kirby and Keeby (who has the Ninja ability) standing on it. "Okay, weighing at the weight of a Waddle Doo, Dreamland's favorite heroic puffball, the undefeated champion, Kirby!" said the Waddle Dee pointing at Kirby with cheering fans screaming afterwards. "And over here, weighing at approximately the same amount, the yellow ninja demon, your underdog challenger, Keeby!" said the Waddle Dee pointing at Keeby with screaming cheers afterward. "Let the fight begin!" said the Waddle Dee as he jumped onto his first row seat. "Okay Kirby, I don't want to hurt you, but I must do what needs to be done." said Keeby holding a kunai. Kirby simply walked up to him, inhaled him, and walked of the cliff, earning him the win. "And Kirby wins again!" said the Waddle Dee. "Phew, that was close." said Adeline. "Kirby always and I mean ALWAYS does that." said Ribbon.

Meanwhile, in Bubbly Clouds, Red Kirby (who has the Cupid ability) was watching the entire fight on Channel Dedede. "I wish I could be on Kirby Smash Challenge." said Red Kirby while munching on some popcorn.

Back at the stadium, Kirby and Keeby shook hands (or hand stubs) and started waving at the crowds. Suddenly, the sky turned black and the Halberd showed up in the sky. "Hey! What's the big deal" shouted Keeby. "Maybe Meta Knight's giving us candy!" said Kirby. Just then, the Halberd started dropping Dark Matter puddles, which formed Dark Matter, Sphere Doomers, Skullies, and N-Zs. Kirby had a shocked expression on his face. "That's disgusting!" said Keeby. "Oh-no!" said Adeline. "We should help them!" said Ribbon as the two jumped on the stage.

Five minutes of inhaling, swallowing, kunai-throwing, painting, and crystal-shooting later…

"Phew! That's the last of them." said Keeby. Just then, a cloaked figure appeared. His eyes were yellow and his hands were detached from his body. "You are wrong, Keeby. This is only the beginning. R.O.B. Squad, assemble!" said the cloaked figure. "By the way, you can call me the Ancient Magician." said the Ancient Magician as he dropped a bomb. Two R.O.B.s showed up and active the bomb. "Goodbye creator." said the R.O.B.s."Farewell, my creations." said the Ancient Magician as he flew away. "Oh-no you don't!" said Keeby as he sprinted toward the bomb until a laser sent him flying. Kirby turned around to see Adeline and Ribbon locked in cages by non-other than HR-D3. "Now where have I seen this before?" said Kirby.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Okay, I had to leave it on a note of suspense. Anyway, how do you like it? I know you guys and gals what me to update Interviewing the Koopalings, but I was very busy. I'll see if I can update it this week. Come on, at least I updated.**

**By the way here is which characters play which role:**

**Mario-Keeby**

**Kirby-Kirby**

**Peach-Adeline**

**Zelda-Ribbon**

**Pit-Red Kirby**

**Ancient Minister-Ancient Magician**

**Petey Piranha-HR-D3**

**By the way, guess who the Ancient Magician is. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Last time on The Dark Matter Emissary…**

**Kirby wins the 20****th**** Kirby Smash Challenge! Keeby is a ninja! The stadium is under attack!**

**Keeby blasts off again! Adeline and Ribbon are captured!**

**Will Kirby beat HR-D3, save Adeline and Ribbon, and escape the bomb's blast range?**

**Kirby: Of course!**

**Me: Did Keeby survive?**

**Keeby: Of course I did! I'm right here!**

**(Pulls trap door)**

**Me: No you're not! Anyway, back to the action!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story **

* * *

Chapter 2: Red Kirby's Descent

"You will never destroy me!" said HR-D3 in his robotic voice. Kirby gets out an Ultra Sword ability star, eats it, and becomes Ultra Sword Kirby. "Okay, maybe you can, but…" said HR-D3 before Kirby ultra-slashed him into scrap metal. Kirby grabs Ribbon and escapes to see Adeline sleeping in the pile of metal. "Hey Adeline, WAKE UP!" shouted Ribbon and Kirby. "No, five more minutes…" said Adeline as she fell back to sleep. "We don't have five minutes, so move!" said Ribbon. Just then, Waddle Doo landed on the stadium. Kirby gave a fighting pose at Waddle Doo's arrival. "I don't want to fight you, I just want another trophy for my collection." said Waddle Doo. "Ah, you'll do perfectly." said Waddle Doo as he saw Adeline asleep. Waddle Doo's eye began to glow. "I'M FIRING MY LASER!" said Waddle Doo as he shot a black beam at Adeline. "Oh, what's going on?" said Adeline as she rubbed her eyes. The laser hit her in the back of her head. Adeline was transformed into a trophy. Waddle Doo grabbed the Adeline trophy and strapped on a jet pack. "Pleasure doing business with you." said Waddle Doo as he flew away. "Adeline!" said Ribbon. "We can worry about her later. Now we have to worry about the bomb that goes off in 30 seconds!" said Kirby. "Quick, to the Warp Star!" said Ribbon. Kirby and Ribbon flew out of the stadium as the bomb went off. It sucked up the entire stadium and everyone in it. The two never looked back.

"What the heck?!" said Red Kirby as he saw the bomb go off on T.V. "I have to help!" said Red Kirby as he grabbed his bow and arrows. He jumped out the window and landed in the middle of a Dark Matter birthday party and a glimpse of the Halberd. "Oh-no." said Red Kirby as the Dark Matter turned around. Red Kirby started running until he found a trophy sticking out in the clouds. "Hmmm… I wonder…" said Red Kirby as he tapped on the stand. "Oh, what happened?" said Keeby while adjusting his ninja hat. "You're Keeby?!" said Red Kirby. "The one and only." said Keeby. "Can I get your autograph?" said Red Kirby. "Maybe later, but I need your help with something. So here's the deal…" said Keeby.

Five minutes of explaining later…

"Hmm… I'm in!" said Red Kirby. "Great!" said Keeby as the two jumped toward some more platforms. The two did manage to catch up with the Halberd and saw a smaller airship following it. They saw what appears to be a mouse through the window.

Meanwhile, at the front of the Halberd, Kirby and Ribbon are trying to get away for the Halberd. "Geez, wait for me to park!" said Kirby. "How do you park in mid-air?" said Ribbon. "Nintendo logic." said Kirby until they hit the Halberd. "I hate when this happens!" said Kirby as he fell. "Me too!" said Ribbon as she flew after Kirby.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Anyway, how do you like it? I know you guys and gals want me to update Interviewing the Koopalings, but I am very busy. I'll see if I can update it this week.**

**By the way, here is which characters play which role:**

**Wario-Waddle Doo**

**Also, guess who was in the airship following the Halberd.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Last time on The Dark Matter Emissary…**

**Kirby and Ribbon escape the bomb! Adeline is kidnapped! Keeby and Red Kirby join forces!**

**Kirby falls from the sky!**

**Did Kirby survive?**

**Kirby: Of course!**

**Me: Quiet! You're not in this chapter!**

**(Pulls lever) Now where was I? Oh yeah! Where did Keeby and Red Kirby go?**

**Keeby and Red Kirby: We're not telling! **

**Me: And now, we're heading to a jungle!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story **

* * *

Chapter 2: Green Kirby's Quest

Meanwhile, in the jungle, a Skullion is driving a car containing a lot of tomatoes and a Yarn Waddle Dee sitting in the back seat. Suddenly, the two spot some Yarn Waddle Dees and Skullies falling off a cliff. Then, a very angry Rick jumps out of the bushes. "Why do people keep on stealing from me!" shouted Rick until he spotted the car filled with tomatoes. "Fire!" said the Yarn Waddle Dee as some cannons fired three Bombers (an enemy that gives you Crash.) "Come in Greeny!" said Rick as he ducked. Suddenly, Green Kirby (who has the Beam ability) jumped from the bushes and fired two small beams at two Bombers. "You missed me!" said the remaining Bomber. "No I didn't." said Green Kirby as he fired a big beam at the Bomber. The Bomber exploded as Rick and Green Kirby struck poses. "Now let's get our lunch." said Rick as the duo jumped on the cliff and landed on the car as the enemies ran away. "That was easy." said Green Kirby. The two soon heard a maniacal laugh and some wing flaps. They turned around and saw Marx. "Hey, I want tomatoes too!" said Marx. "Oh yeah?!" said Green Kirby as Marx began to glow. Rick knew what was going to happen next so he head-butted Green Kirby. "Save yourself!" said Rick. "I'M FIRING MY LASER!" said Marx as he fired a black laser that hit Rick. "I can't watch!" said Green Kirby as he covered his eyes. "All according to plan." said Marx as he approached the Rick trophy.

Back to where Keeby and Red Kirby are, they are chasing the Ancient Magician. "Get back here!" said Keeby as he tried jumping after the Ancient Magician. "You missed." said the Ancient Magician. "Or did we?" said Red Kirby as he missed too. "I'm out of this nuthouse." said the Ancient Magician as he flew away with the next bomb. "Doh, we missed! said Keeby as Red Kirby landed.

Meanwhile at a volcano near the jungle, Green Kirby lands near the top. He spots an airship flying above him. Soon, Landia rose from the magma. "HOW DARE YOU TRESSPASE HERE!" said Landia as she fires a fireball at the airship. Green Kirby was shocked. Landia soon grabbed him. "NOW, FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!" said Landia as a figure floats out of the ruins of the airship. "Hey! I paid good money for that ship!" said the figure as he grabbed Green Kirby and placed him on the ground. Green Kirby turned around and saw that Daroach had saved him. "Landia, we meet again." said Daroach. "DAROACH! I THOUGHT I ENDED YOUR GAME!" said Landia in surprise as she fired another fireball. "Reflect!" said Daroach as he casted a reflect spell which fired the fireball back at Landia. "Okay kid, let's go while the getting's good." said Daroach. "Wait! You have to help me save my friend!" pleaded Green Kirby. "Sorry kid, but I have better things to do right now." said Daroach as he started floating away. "Come on, please?" said Green Kirby. "I told you, NO!" said Daroach as he continued to float until Green Kirby grabbed and started dragging him. "Why did I sign up for this?" said Daroach as he was dragged.  
**To be continued…**

* * *

**Anyway, how do you like it? I know you guys and gals want me to update Interviewing the Koopalings, but I am very busy. I'll see if I can update it this week.**

**By the way, here is which characters play which role:**

**Donkey Kong-Rick**

**Diddy Kong-Green Kirby**

**Bowser-Marx**

**Rayquaza-Landia**

**Fox-Daroach **

**Also, guess who might be in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, I'm-a back!**

**Sorry for being gone for so long. I've been having computer problems, school projects, game releases happen, and me being lazy, so bear with me.**

**Okay, last time, Daroach and Green Kirby joined forces to save Rick the hamster.**

**Daroach: I was FORCED to do this!**

**Green Kirby: Come on, it's too late to change your mind!**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Smasher nor I own anything here.**

* * *

Daroach and Green Kirby were walking in a jungle looking for Rick, who was kidnapped by Marx. They soon stumbled upon a trophy of Marx. "Is that your friend, kid?" said Daroach. "No! That's the guy who shot him!" said Green Kirby. Greeney walked up to the trophy and tackled it. "How's a taste of your own medicine taste like? Ha!" taunted Green Kirby. "It tastes like this!" said a familiar voice as a laser came out of nowhere and missed Greeney by a few nanometers. Daroach grabbed Green Kirby as Marx came flying in. "Let me at 'em!" demanded Green Kirby. "No kid, let's leave to fight another day!" said Daroach as he menuvered around Marx's lasers. "Fools." Marx chuckled as Daroach and Green Kirby escaped.

Elsewhere, Sailor Waddle Dee was walking around in the wreckage of Meta Knight's prototype Halberd. "Why did I come here?" said Sailor Dee. "YoU caMe hEre sO I CaN fIniSh yOu!" said a voice that sounded robotic. "W-who's there?" said Sailor Dee as he turned around. Then, it was raining a black dust where Skullies and N-Zes can out of. Sailor Dee started to coware. Suddenly, Mecha-Kracko fell out of the sky. "YoU aRe To bE eliMatiNeD." said the Mecha Kracko. Sailor Dee started screaming and the Mecha Kracko started chasing him.

_One minute later..._

Sailor Waddle Dee tripped on a bug. "Hating this!" said Sailor Dee. "I'vE goT yOu nOW!" said the Mecha Kracko. "Not on my watch!" said someone unknown. "I'M noT uSinG yOur WatCh, wHoeVeR yOu aRe. I'm usInG thIs zaP caNnOn!" said Mecha Kracko. Bandana Waddle Dee jumped in out of nowhere. "Oh yeah?" said Bandana Dee. "YeS!" said Mecha Kracko. "Then eat exploding spears, Sucker!" said Bandana Dee as he threw a spear at Mecha Kracko's eye. "DARn iT." said Mecha Kracko before exploding. "Thanks for saving me!" said Sailor Dee. "Don't mention it. Anything for a fellow Waddle Dee" said Bandana Dee. "Then I hope you don't mind being a trophy for the rest of your life!" said Waddle Doo, who was watching the entire thing. Waddle Doo fired his laser, but Bandana Dee dodged. "Doh, I missed!" said Waddle Doo in frustation. Waddle Doo begain to rapid fire lasers, which Bandana Dee dodged and Waddle Doo said "Doh, I missed!" every time he missed.

"Fine. Let's see if your friend is as agile as you are." said Waddle Doo as he charged up his laser. "What?!" said Bandana Dee. "I'M-A FIRIN' MY LAZAH!" shouted Waddle Doo as the instant-kill laser shoot out of his eye. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Bandana Dee as he pushed Sailor Dee out of the way. "Okay, that works too." said Waddle Doo as he jumped down to claim his prize. Sailor Dee, not sure what to say and/or do, started to run while being tormented be Waddle Doo's evil laugh. Later, Sailor Dee was thinking of how he could rescue his new friend. "Oh. How can I save Bandana Dee. He saved me and now..." said Sailor Dee before bumping into someone. "Careful, kid." the person said. "There are dangerous creatures here." he continued while pointing to a group of Yarn Waddle Dees and Sphere Doomers. "What are we going to do?" said Sailor Dee. "Don't worry." said the person as he toke out a Pokéball. "The name's Ado and aside from being an artist like my twin sister Adeline, I'm also a Pokémon Trainer!" said Ado. "I'm Sailor Dee."said Sailor Dee. "Nice to meet ya! Anyway, let's deal with these creeps! GO, SQUIRTLE!" said Ado as his Squirtle came out of the Pokéball.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this late addition to this story.**

**I'm try to update a few of my other stuff, so stay tuned.**

**And Ado (from Kirby's Dream Land 3) having Pokémon? Yeah, a few things, like Red's Pokémon and, later, the Pikmin, will stay the same, though I may give them a few twists.**

**Character Roles:**

**Sailor Dee-Lucas**

**Mecha Kracko-Porky**

**Bandana Dee-Ness**

**Ado- Pokémon Trainer**

**Squirtle-Himself/Itself**

**See you next time!**


End file.
